


Five times people thought Derek and Stiles were a couple  (And one time they really were)

by KassandraGranger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Romantic Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2877569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraGranger/pseuds/KassandraGranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did that lady just say that I’m your boyfriend?” Stiles asked frowning.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“That’s the third time someone says this to us.”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“What’s wrong with these people?”<br/>“I don’t know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times people thought Derek and Stiles were a couple  (And one time they really were)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexonfire24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexonfire24/gifts).



> This is my first fic and it’s a Secret Santa gift to Bells Barbosa. I hope you enjoy it, dear!!  
> English is not my mother tongue so you may find a few mistakes. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I promise I’ll get better. Also, I’d like to say that I chose to ignore the fourth season of Teen Wolf almost completely. And some parts of third season as well. Malia is living happily with his father and she’s never been in Eichen House. So Stiles is still a virgin. Braeden is working for Deucalion and Kate is dead. Allison is alive but I didn’t mention her in the story. Isaac never left, but I didn’t mention him either. I brought from season 4 only Brett and Liam. I’ll explain the reasons later.

  1. **_At the Jungle_**



 

“Ok, Scott. Can you tell us again why we are here? This place brings me bad memories.“ Stiles said, wincing impatient while he was standing in line to the Jungle. The last time they had been there, Jackson was the Kanima and everything went crazy after that.

“I think there’s a Darach again. That new guy? Jason? I saw his reflection in the mirror at the locker room. His face looked monstrous and he was talking to Danny.” Scott answered in whispers towards Stiles, Derek and Brett. “I overheard him asking Danny out. They are supposed to be here tonight. If he’s really a Darach, we have to save Danny from becoming a sacrifice”.

“I don’t think it’s possible, Scott”. Derek said, outcrying. “And what you saw could be just a trick of the light. I’m pretty sure we don’t have to deal with a Darach again. That case was one in a million. This is probably a date and you’re overreacting. “

“I know what I saw, Derek.  I wasn’t imagining things. And we’re already here. Can we just check this up? If the guy means no danger we will all go home but if he’s a Darach or weresomething we can prevent a lot of damage. Please?”

Derek just cocked his eyebrows. He wasn’t in a good mood.

“So… and me? Why am I even here? I’m not friends with this Danny guy and I definitely don’t wanna deal with a Darach.” Brett commented in disdain.

“You’re here because you said you wanted to be part of my pack. And this is what my pack does. We protect people. Plus, I think it’s easier getting in there with you. Liam is too young.“ Scott answered.

Brett just took a deep breath and stood beside Scott waiting for their turn to come inside the club. Stiles and Derek took a place behind them arguing about something they were watching over the phone.

*

“You can’t get in”. The doorman said towards Scott and Brett.

“What? Why not? We just want to go to the restaurant. We won’t go up to the club, man!” Brett and Scott tried to argue with the guy while Derek and Stiles kept watching the scene.

The beefy doorman shook his head. “That’s not the point. Tonight is _Couples’ night_ and you two are not a couple.

“Of course we are!” Scott involved Brett by his waist trying to convince the guy. Brett just nodded and Derek looked at them in amusement. Stiles chuckled to himself.

“Nope! You two aren’t a couple. In fact, you are straight.” Scott opened his mouth to protest but the man raised his hand stopping him and continued. “I’m pretty good at my job. I'm very perceptive. And I know how this works. You come for the food but in the end you start bullying the costumers. And during the time you are inside, real couples have to wait in line to get in. So… no! Just move away!

Scott was about to turn around to talk to Derek and Stiles when the guy pointed at them and said. “You two. You can get in.”

Stiles stuttered.  “What? But… we…” He got interrupted by Derek who was pushing him through the doors saying harshly “Just get in, idiot!”

The doorman smirked and looked at Brett and Scott. “See? That’s a real couple!”

Scott and Brett widened their eyes and remained speechless.

*

Approximately forty-five minutes later Derek and Stiles left the Jungle. Stiles looked sheepish and Derek seemed peaceful. It turned out that the guy was a kitsune who could create illusions. He was nervous at the time he was asking Danny out and didn’t notice he created a scary reflection in the mirror. He was harmless.

When Scott asked Derek why he sounded joyous he answered that the meal was really good.

  

  1. **_At the hotel_**



“This is your fault!” Stiles accused Derek.

“Excuse me? The storm is my fault? How?”

“Not the storm. But us being stuck in here. “ Stiles and Derek were completely soaking wet.  They had just approached the reception desk at what it seemed to be the only hotel in Hill Valley.

“You glared at every salesman we talked since we got here. If you weren’t so surly we could be at home right now. But no. Derek Hale had to growl at everyone in this town. It’s really surprising that we were able to buy your computer. At the LAST store!” Stiles gesticulated frantically while he was talking.

The lady at the reception was just watching them in amusement.

Derek shrugged.  “They were lying to you. That was easy to notice. That blond guy was even flirting with you!”

“They weren’t lying. They were just trying to make a sale, Derek. I wouldn’t buy a low qualified notebook. I’m not dumb!” Stiles replied angry at Derek.  “And the guy wasn’t flirting. He was just trying to be nice because you had frightened him.”

“Whatever makes you feel better, Stiles.” Derek shrugged again. And then he shook off his head spreading rainwater from his hair all over the place.

Stiles was watching Derek and still feeling angry, but suddenly he sensed the irritation dissipating. The sight was hilarious. He burst out in laughter.

“Oh my God, dude! You look like a dog that just got out of the bath, hahahahahaha…”

Derek made a grumpy face at Stiles and the scene was too much to handle. Stiles bent over laughing so hard that tears started coming out of his eyes.

“Man, hahahahaha, you’re torturing me. Hahahahahaha… stop that!”

“You’re sleeping in the car.” Derek said roughly. And then he finally turned towards the receptionist who was smiling at him. “I need a room.”

“ _We_ need a room, dumbass!” Stiles said, recovering from his fit of laughter. “Atchoo!” Stiles sneezed. And sneezed again. And again. “Oh, my God. I’m gonna die from pneumonia.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to die, moron. You just need a hot shower and aspirins.”

“I have the perfect room for you, gentlemen.” The receptionist said. “And if you want, I can provide you warm food and aspirins.”

“That would be great, Bells. Thank you.” Stiles said reading her nametag while Derek handed her his credit card.

Once they opened the door to their room, they had a surprise.

“Uh, Derek… What kind of room did you request? Because this one seems to be for a couple. A very romantic couple by the way.”

The room contained a large double bed, flowers and a table for two decorated with candles and candies.

“I didn’t.”

“What?”

“I didn’t specify the room. I took what she offered because I just wanted you to stop mocking me.”

“Well… then we will have to come back there and ask for another room. “ Stiles was seriously trying not to burst out in laughter again.

*

“I’m so so sorry!” Bells said clearly embarrassed. “I thought you were a couple. I mean… my brother and his boyfriend keep bickering at each other just like you two were doing, so…” She stopped talking under the glare Derek was directing at her. “I’m afraid there is no room left. The hotel rooms are booked out.  The severe storm blocked the roads, thus many people are spending the night here. Only the special room I gave to you was free.”

Stiles stared at her in disbelief.

 “I won’t charge you for the food. Accept this as an apology.” She said expectantly.

“Fine.” Derek said, pulling Stiles towards the halls. “I’m starving anyway.”

In the end, Stiles and Derek enjoyed the room. The water in the shower was warm, the robes were soft and the meal and candies were good. And despite saying that he couldn’t sleep without his pillow, Stiles slept like a rock leaning on Derek’s shoulder when they shared the bed.

Derek had a good night of sleep too.

 

  1. **_Helping Dr. Deaton_**



 

“Hey, Doc! Sorry I’m late.” Stiles greeted, entering the clinic.

“No problem, Stiles. We’ve just get started. Scott and Derek are in the backyard organizing the tables. You and Lydia can help me with the kittens and puppies.”

“Awesome!” Stiles grinned. “Hi, Lydia. How is it going?” Stiles greeted his friend that was holding a puppy in her arms.

“Hi, Stiles. Look at this little cutie. I can’t believe someone abandoned this ball of fur. Why people do this?”

“I don’t know, Lyds. But I bet that we will help all these little ones to find a new home today. Maybe you can get a brother or a sister to Prada, don’t you think?”

“Maybe… And you? Don’t you wanna adopt too?”

“I wish. But my dad doesn’t let me take care of any pet since I gave too much food to my fish when I was in fourth grade. It died of course.” Stiles told her with a sad tone in his voice.

And of course, that was the moment that Derek chose to enter the room.

“Why am I not surprise?”

“Hey!” Stiles said, sounding indignant. “You’re not better than me, mister! I bet you can’t handle fluffiness. You’re too grumpy for that. And I miss Yoda, don’t mock me.

“Yoda?” Derek asked smirking.

“You don’t know who Yoda is?” Stiles frowned at Derek.

“Of course I do. I just felt sorry for the fish. Was it green at least?”

Stiles was about to argue when Deaton interrupted them with a smile.

“Let’s get started, kids? People are starting to arrive. We’ve got work to do.”

Stiles made a face at Derek and headed to the backyard holding a cardboard box with three puppies in it. He couldn’t understand why Lydia was watching him with a smug look.

*

“Oh my God, Derek! Look at this kitten. It’s just like you!”

“What are you talking about, Stiles?” Derek turned to Stiles who was holding a little cat with incredible blue eyes and a permanent scowl on his face.

“Just look at the little one. Shining blue eyes and a grumpy face. It’s like father and son.” Stiles said grinning like an idiot and putting the kitten on Derek’s arms.

Derek tried to protest but surrendered when he felt the little one shifting in his arms and blinking at him. And suddenly, the kitten stretched its little paw and touched Derek’s stubble.

Stiles burst out in laughter. “Hahahahaha. Instant bond, man! I told you. You have to adopt it.

“But it’s too small. I don’t know if I can take care of a kitten.” Derek said in despair.

“Ah-ah! You made fun of me because of my fish. Now you’re afraid because the cat is too small. Come on, Derek. Are you gonna lose the opportunity to show me you are a better parent than me?” Stiles was having the moment of his life. “I dare you. I double dare you. I triple dare you.” He singsonged.

Derek and the cat looked at him with mirrored grumpy faces.  It was hilarious. Stiles started laughing again. “We can name him Miguel. It’s perfect.”

“Really, Stiles? Miguel? Why do you always come up with this name?”

Stiles shrugged. “Because you look like Miguel to me and the kitten looks like you.” Stiles answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The woman who was beside them intending to adopt a puppy turned to Derek and said with a smile. “You should listen to your boyfriend. This cat is adorable and he seems to like you already. Besides, Miguel is a great name. I once had a bunny named Miguel. He had blue eyes too.”

And then she went to talk to Deaton leaving Stiles and Derek dumbfounded.

“Did that lady just say that I’m your boyfriend?” Stiles asked frowning.

“Yeah.”

“That’s the third time someone says this to us.”

“Yeah.”

“What’s wrong with these people?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you gonna adopt Miguel?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you gonna say more than three words to me?”

“No.”

“Unbelievable!” Stiles exclaimed raising his arms.

They didn’t notice Lydia watching them and smiling.

 

  1. **_At the pet shop_**



 

“Why are you laughing?” Derek asked while Stiles was driving them to the pet shop.

“Because, Derek. Because.”

Derek just gave him a look and returned to patting Miguel‘s head. The little cat was comfortable in Derek’s arms and purring with the touches.

“Come on, Derek. It is funny. Who would imagine you cuddling with a kitten? It’s kind of cute, actually.”

“Shut up!” Derek tried to be rough but couldn’t hide a smile.

Stiles just laughed again. “Come on, let’s buy the things Deaton put on the list. I wouldn’t miss this moment at all.”

“Of course not. Since you’re the one who made me adopt the cat.” Derek accused.

“Hey, I just introduced you to the little guy. It’s not my fault that you’ve got all smitten with him.”

“I’m gonna punch you in the face.”

“Pfft… I don’t buy your threats anymore, Derek.” Stiles held the door to the shop so Derek could enter.

“What is on the list?” Derek asked holding Miguel closer to his chest.

“For now, we’re gonna need kitten milk, feeding bottles, blankets, cushions, some toys and a litter box. Oh, and a cat bed of course. “

“All of this?” Derek’s eyes widened. “I hate you.”

“Shut up. You love me.”

“Can I help you?” The young man that worked at the shop asked towards Derek and Stiles.

“Sure, thank you.” Stiles answered. “We can start picking out the bed. What do you think, Derek?”

Derek nodded and the young man led them to the aisle with all the cat things related.

After a small fight about the color of the bed and blankets, (Derek wanted everything in blue although Stiles insisted on a themed Star Wars bed. Stiles won the fight, obviously), everything was all set and they were ready to leave.

“Derek, you need to hand me Miguel so you can put all the things in the car.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re clumsy. You’re gonna drop him.”

“I’m not clumsy!” exclaimed Stiles shaking his arms. And just because it was his luck, he hit on a shelf and knocked down some toys.

Derek smirked. “See? Clumsy. Thank God they were all plastic.

“I’m not gonna drop Miguel. Come on, Derek. We bought a lot of stuff. I can’t handle everything by myself.”

“Then you’ll make two or three trips to the car. I don’t care.”

“What if I drop and break something? You’re already said I’m clumsy.”

“Then I’ll buy it again. But I won’t find another Miguel.” Derek said holding the kitten even closer to his chest.

“Fine. But just to you know, I’ve already held him and he’s fine.”

“I will let you holding him again when we arrive at home and you are sitting still on the couch. Until then, I’m not leaving him.”

“You’re a terrible person. I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Derek smiled.

The young man handed Derek the receipt and smiled. “You and your boyfriend are gonna be wonderful parents to Miguel. This little one is lucky to have you both.” He finished his speech giving a little pat on Miguel’s head.

Derek just remained dumbfounded while Stiles was carrying the stuff to the car.

“Twice in a day? Why people think we’re a couple? It’s weird.” Stiles commented shaking his head.

“I don’t know. People are weird.” Derek shrugged. But couldn’t hide a smile.

 

  1. **_H_** ** _aving dinner with Aunt Anninka_**



 

Derek was bouncing while he waited at the door to the Stilinski’s house. Unlike his owner, Miguel was lying comfortable in his carrier.

The door finally opened and an old and friendly lady greeted him.

“Hello. Can I help you, sweetheart?”

She had rosy cheeks, big brown eyes and her hair seemed like made of cotton. Derek instantly liked her. He didn’t know why.

“Hi. I’m here to see Stiles. Is he in?”

“Stiles?” She seemed confused. “Oh, you mean Szczesny?”

“Ciotka!” Stiles yelled from behind her.  ”I told you to not use my real name. Call me Stiles, please!”

”But you have a beautiful name, sweetheart!”

”A beautiful name that only Polish people can pronounce it, Aunt. It’s easier just calling me Stiles.”

”If you say so... Your friend is waiting. Aren’t you gonna invite him to come in? I’d like to meet him.” She smiled at Derek who was watching them in amusement.

Stiles just sighed. ”Derek, this is my grandaunt Anninka. She is spending a few days in Beacon Hills. Aunt Anninka, this is Derek.”

“Nice to meet you, young man.” She said shaking Derek’s hand.” You have beautiful eyes.”

“Ciotka!” Stiles gaped. Derek just smiled.

“What? I’m just telling the truth!” She seemed unfazed. “And your smile is beautiful too.” She said while she was winking at Derek.

“Oh, my God!” Stiles covered his face with his hands. Derek was sure now that he really like Anninka.

“And what do you have here?” She pointed to the carrier. “Oh, what a lovely cat, Derek! I love cats.”

“This is Miguel. Stiles was the one who named him.”

“Miguel...” She tapped her forefinger on her chin while she seemed to think. “Didn’t you have an imaginary friend called Miguel when you were little, Stiles?

“Ok, that’s enough, Aunt!” Stiles giggled. “Why don’t you go see what my dad is doing? I guess you two didn’t talk sufficiently, right?”

She just shook her head. “He’s taking a nap. I think I will just stay here in this couch.” She sat down and looked at them smirking.

Stiles sighed and turned to Derek. “What are you doing here?”

“I think I messed up everything!” Derek answered with concern in his eyes.

“Oh, my God. What did you do to Miguel? Have you already taken him to Deaton? I can’t believe it, Derek. Deaton explained everything to us, how...”

“Miguel is fine!!” Derek interrupted rolling his eyes. “My computer on the other hand...”

Stiles just shook his head. “Already? Jesus… You are hopeless, you know? “ Derek rolled his eyes but nodded. “Did you bring it?”

“Yeah, it’s in my car. Do you think you can fix it?”

“Let’s see what I can do. Give me Miguel and go get it.

Derek handed him Miguel e got back to his car. Stiles took the cat out of its carrier and started playing with him. “Hey, mister. Did you miss me? Is Derek being good to you?” Miguel meowed and purred under Stiles’s petting.

“Oh, this is so cute, Szczesny. This cat loves you.” Aunt Anninka was bouncing in excitement on the couch.

Stiles blushed but didn’t say anything. Derek came back and just smiled sheepishly to Anninka.

“We’re gonna be upstairs, Ciotka.”

“Ok, dear. Just leave the door open!”

Stiles almost tripped on the stairs and groaned. “Unbelievable!”

Derek chuckled to himself.

*

“So... your real name is the onomatopoeia of the sound of a sneeze?” Derek teased trying not to burst out in laughter.

Stiles glared at him. “Shut up! Don’t tell anyone or I won’t fix your computer.”

“Fine!” Derek raised his hands. “I’ll do my best.”

“You better do, Derek Stephen!” Stiles sneered.

“How do you know this?” Derek startled.

“I know everything. I’m awesome.”

“Yeah, you wish.” Derek scoffed.

“Anyway…” Stiles said while he was putting Miguel on his bed. “Let’s see the mess you made on your computer, Stef.”

Derek scowled at him but Stiles just laughed.

*

It turned out that fixing Derek’s computer was easy. Stiles teased Derek the whole time he spent repairing the problem. Derek faked sneezes in vengeance.

*

In some time, right when they were in a conversation via skype with Cora, Miguel decided that the top of Stiles’ head was a nice place to doze off. He just clambered up towards his head and made himself comfortable. He even started chewing Stiles’s hair.

Cora started laughing like a maniac while Derek just looked at them fondly.

And of course, Aunt Anninka had to appear at the door right in that moment.

“Oh, Genim. This is the cutest scene ever. Let me take a picture.” And then she took her cell phone out of her apron and registered the event.

“Genim????” Derek and Cora asked in confusion at the same time.

Stiles hid his face behind his hands. However, it didn’t stop Aunt Anninka from taking more pictures.

“It’s his middle name. Cute, isn’t it?” She smiled at a picture. “Oh, this one is the best. I’ll send it to your cousins in Poland.

“No, Auntie, no! Please, stop right there. No one needs to see this.” Stiles begged. He still could hear Cora laughing through the computer.

“But why? It’s a nice picture. I love it.” Then she turned to Derek’s laptop and talked to Cora. “Oh, hello darling. I’m Anninka,  Genim’s grandaunt. Who are you?”

“I’m Cora, Derek’s sister. Nice to meet you Aunt Anninka.” Cora smiled.

“Nice to meet you too. You are as gorgeous as your brother. Wonderful genes you two have.”

“Ok, Ciotka.” Stiles interrupted his aunt trying to avoid the embarrassment. “Do you need something?”

“Oh, yes. Dinner is ready. Derek is having dinner with us, right? I made my specialties: cheese pierogi and szarlotka for dessert. I guess they are your favorites, am I right?”

“They are!” Stiles bounced happy in his chair. It didn’t make Miguel move though. He was perfect fine lying on Stiles’s head. It seemed he wouldn’t move anytime soon.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Anninka smiled. “Be sure to be downstairs in ten minutes, ok? Goodbye, Cora!” She waved at the computer and left the room.

“I’m jealous now.” Cora said. “What are you going to eat?”

“Something delicious. And my Auntie’s szarlotka is sublime.” Derek and Cora raised their eyebrows in question and Stiles continued. “It’s an apple pie. But it’s not like the American one. We have to eat when it’s warm. And with whipped cream. You have no idea how delicious my auntie’s whipped cream is.”

“Ok, then. Thanks for the image, Stiles. Now, I’m hungry. I’m gonna have to grab something to eat.” Cora sighed. “I’ll talk to you later then. Have a nice dinner, guys! Bye.”

*

“Oh, my God. This is delicious. Thanks, Anninka.” Sheriff Stilinski said. “If you hadn’t cooked, I would have to eat the crappy food that Stiles obliges me.

“Thanks a lot, Dad. I’m touched.”

“You’re welcome, son.” The Sheriff smirked.

“So, Stiles…” Aunt Anninka started. “How did you and Derek meet?”

Stiles let his fork fall on his plate. “Uh… we… he…” He didn’t know what to say. He looked at Derek but Derek was way too much into his piece of pie to answer it. He looked at his father but the Sheriff was just smiling at the situation, looking like he was having a lot of fun.

“Uh… just around town, you know? It’s a small town, everybody knows everybody.” Stiles finally said.

“And what do you do around town? I mean, Derek isn’t in High School anymore. Not that I have a problem with that, it’s just an observation.”

“We… uh… Derek! A little help in here?” Stiles started fidgeting.

Derek finally glanced around the table. “I help him training lacrosse. I make him run a lot. You know, I’m kind of his personal trainer.”

Stiles took a deep breath. This wasn’t going to end well. And the Sheriff just looked at them with a smug look.

“Sweethearts,” Anninka sighed. “I’m not a fool. I may have 82 years old but I consider myself a modern woman. I exercise everyday, meet my friends every week and I go to the movies eventually. I even have my own Ipad. I believe my computer skills are better than Derek’s, for instance. And I’m perceptive. You can tell me the truth. I’m open minded.”

“What are you talking about, Ciotka?” Stiles was almost falling from his chair.

“I know you two are a couple. You don’t have to hide this from me.”

Derek choked. Really hard. And Stiles squeaked. “What?? No, Aunt. We are not a couple. We are not even friends!”

“If he’s not your friend, why did he let you name his cat? And why you are the one he comes after to fix his computer?

“Oh, my God. It’s not like that, I swear.” Stiles glanced at Derek but he was pretending that nothing had happened. In fact, he seemed just interested in his second piece of pie. The Sheriff on the other hand, was looking at Stiles like he had just figured out the solution for one of his cases.

“Ok, honey. If you’re not ready to tell me, I will try to understand. But I want you to know that I support you and I just want you to be happy, ok?"

Stiles bit his lower lip and felt torn between wanting to run or die of embarrassment.

 

  1. **(And then they become a couple. For real.)**



Stiles was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. It had been two weeks since the disastrous dinner with his aunt. And two weeks that he has been avoiding Derek.

He didn’t know what to do. He knew he had feelings for Derek since they first met. But he didn’t know how Derek felt about him. It’s true that he became more friendly after the things they had to face to, like the Darach and the Nogtisune. But it wasn’t enough. Stiles still felt insecure around Derek. And the last thing he wanted it was to hear Derek saying that he didn’t want to be near him anymore. He couldn’t bear with it.

That’s why he turned down all Derek’s calls. Good thing it was winter’s break. He didn’t even need to leave his house. Scott was starting to suspect but Stiles just said that he had the cold. And it was easy to fake it because he was a mess. Sleep deprived and crestfallen.

Derek didn’t act weird after the dinner with his aunt. He just praised Anninka’s abilities on cooking and talked normally with the Sheriff. They played with Miguel for a while and then he went home. Nothing to worry about but the damage was done. Stiles knew that they had come to a crucial point.

And he was in the middle of a conversation with himself when he heard a noise coming from his window. He got up quickly and reached for his baseball bat.

Somebody opened the window and jumped over into the room. He realized it was Derek right before he tried to hit on the intruder.

“Derek!” Stiles felt his heart racing. “What are you doing here? And why did you come in through the window?”

Derek scowled at him. “Because you’ve been avoiding me, Stiles. You don’t answer my calls and if I had knocked on your door, you would pretend that you’re sick and wouldn’t let me talk to you.”

“I’m not avoiding you.” Stiles lied.

Derek took a deep breath. “Stiles, even if I weren’t a werewolf I could tell you that you’re lying. What the hell is going on?”

Stiles rubbed his eyes and sat down in his bed again.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do. I thought you were mad at me and I didn’t want to hear you say it.”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because of what my Aunt said. She thought that we were a couple. And she wasn’t the only one. People have been telling us the same thing for the past few days. I know that you probably hate me and that you think I’m annoying and talkative but we were getting better, I don’t know. I mean, we are not friends but at least we talk now and…”

“Stiles, stop!” Derek interrupted. “I don’t hate you. I never did.”

“What?”

“I don’t hate you.” Derek repeated slowly.

“But… You’ve always been rude to me. And we’ve been bickering at each other since the day we met.”

Derek sighed and sat beside Stiles on his bed. “I could ask you the same thing. Do you hate me?”

“No. I’ve tried, actually. But I don’t hate you. Never did.”

“I’m glad to hear this.” Derek said. “Now, it’s my turn to talk.” He took a deep breath. “You were the one that I asked to come with me to Hill Valley to buy my computer. I shared a hotel room with you. More than this, I shared the bed with you. And I let you drool on my shoulder. The only other person that I had let to do this was Laura.” He sighed. “I adopted a cat because you said that the cat looked like me. You named my cat and I didn’t even discuss with you. I bought the themed Star Wars bed for him because I know you’re crazy about Star Wars. You are the one that I always look for when I need help. I trust you. Now, tell me. How could I possibly hate you?”

“Wow.” Stiles gaped. “For the first time I don’t know what to say.“

Derek smiled.

“Uh…” Stiles faltered. “Wow… I… ok… I feel relieved right now. But… I need to tell you something. And please don’t change your mind about not hating me.” Stiles fidgeted.

“Ok, Stiles.” Derek smiled again. “You can tell me anything.”

Stiles gasped. “I kind of liked when people thought I was your boyfriend.” Stiles avoided looking at Derek. “I mean, I tried so hard to hate you but I couldn’t. In fact, I like you. I like you a lot. I know that I’ve been rude to you too but the truth is that I’ve always admired you. The things you’ve been through, man… I couldn’t handle them. You’re stronger than you think. You’ve made mistakes but who hasn’t? I’ve got furious with you a lot of times but I’ve forgiven everything because I know that your anger is justified.” Stiles paused, took a deep breath and continued. “And I must confess that I think you are very attractive. I mean… look at you, man. You are all bulked up and your eyes… I don’t know the color of your eyes. I don’t know if they are green, blue or gray. It makes me crazy, Derek. _You_ make me crazy, actually. Because I know that you’re straight and even if you weren’t you would never like me the way I like you. I’m still a teenager, I’m skinny and weird, I talk too much and I should probably shut up now. Please don’t hate me.”

Stiles groaned and closed his eyes. He was afraid to look at Derek.

“Stiles, open your eyes.” Derek asked.

“Nope.” Stiles said. “I don’t want to see you rejecting me.”

“Don’t be silly. Open your eyes, Stiles. I’m not rejecting you.”

“You’re not?” Stiles opened one eye.

“No, you idiot.” Derek laughed. “I need to confess something too.”

Stiles finally opened both eyes and widened them. “You do? What do you need to tell me?”

Derek smiled and shook his head. Stiles had the power to make him laugh.

He took a deep breath and started. “My uncle told you about Paige, didn’t he?” Stiles nodded. “She was my first love and I knew she was perfect to me. She was smart, bold, funny and she was always stumbling on her own feet. I knew she was perfect for me because I knew her scent by heart. I could identify from miles away. And her voice. No matter how much she was far from me, I could always identify her voice. After she died, I thought that I would never feel the same thing for anyone. I was convinced that I would spend my entire life alone.

And then I met you. You were smart, extremely brave, clumsy, sarcastic… You were the best friend someone could have. And you made jokes about everything. It was hard not to laugh at everything you said. But the most important thing was that I memorized your scent almost immediately. It’s a mix of cinnamon, sugar, vanilla and a hint of anxiety. And I memorized your voice as well.  And your heartbeat. I always knew where you were because of your heartbeat or your scent. When I realized that, I got scared. I needed to protect you from the same destiny Paige had. You were already involved with werewolves because of Scott so I couldn’t avoid that. Plus, there was the fact that I heard you asking something to Danny. I was at the school when you asked him if he thought that you were attractive. You almost fell on your ass when he didn’t answer. I had to do something so I figured that the best way to protect you was making you hate me.

I’ve been rude, harsh and an asshole to you. It had worked perfectly fine until you got possessed by the nogtisune. I realized that I had been a fool for making you hate me because you were dying anyway and everything I had done to protect you had become useless. I couldn’t handle the idea of losing you. So when everything came back to normal, I tried to at least become your friend. I kept mocking you but only because I wanted you to pay attention to me. I almost went crazy when you started avoiding me two weeks ago.” Derek finished his speech with a long suffering breath.

Stiles was looking at him open-mouthed. His big brown eyes were even bigger.

“Stiles, say something.” Derek asked with pleading eyes.

Stiles blinked several times and said in a low voice “You like me?”

Derek sighed. “I thought I made myself clear, Stiles.”

“Oh my God, you like me! You really like me. This is the best day of my life.” Stiles said. His face was red and he was grinning like an idiot. “But wait.” He stopped smiling. “You realize I’m a guy, right?”

Derek laughed out loud. “Stiles, don’t play dumb. There’s nothing to do with you being a guy and that I’m a guy too. You are perfect to me. When we find someone that is perfect for us, it doesn’t matter if the person is a boy or a girl. It’s about soul not sexuality.”

“Wow. I didn’t know you were a poet.” Stiles smirked.

“Shut up.” Derek smiled. “I’m trying to be charming here.”

Stiles laughed and then hugged Derek very tight. “I wanted to this for so long!”

“Me too. I can’t believe how long it took us to do this.” Derek said, touching Stiles’s hair.

“I don’t wanna end this. I want to stay like this forever.”

“But how am I going to kiss all your moles if we stay like this forever?”

Stiles quickly released Derek. “Do you want to kiss my moles?”

“I want to kiss each and every part of you.” Derek said, kissing Stiles’s cheek.

“Oh my God. We’ve got to get started right now.”

Derek pulled Stiles to his lap and started kissing him fiercely. They stayed like that for a while when Derek suddenly stopped. “Wait. What about your dad? Is he going to kill me, isn’t he?”

Stiles laughed. “Of course not. He talked to me before you jumped over my window. He likes you. He doesn’t care that you are older than me or that you are a werewolf. He just wants to see me happy.” Stiles answered, kissing Derek’s cheek.

“And Scott? Do you think he is going to be ok with this?“

“You worry too much, Derek Hale. Forget about Scott, he’s going to be fine. Now, shut up and come back to kiss me.”

“Ok.”

 

* * *

 

_“Finally!” Talia exclaimed from her spot next to the window. “Our kids are so stubborn. I can’t believe how hard we had to work to make this two admit their love.”_

_“Tell me about it!” Claudia commented from her spot beside Talia. “But my Stiles is just oblivious. Derek is the stubborn one.”_

_“He’s like his father.” Talia said. “Always ready to play the martyr. I had already talked to him a few months ago. I told him to get rid of his anger and start thinking of falling in love again. And then he changed his anchor. He began to focus on Stiles and I just knew. I knew he was the one that could make Derek happy again. Glad I was right.”_

_“I’m glad too.” Claudia added. “I like your son. I know he will always protect Stiles. I saw how worried he got when my son was possessed.  He didn’t sleep for a week.”_

_“I know!” Talia exclaimed. “That’s how we met. You were worried about him too, trying to make him take a rest. I thought that was sweet of you. And then we became friends!”_

_Claudia smiled. “And we started working on our master plan.”_

_Talia laughed. “We make a good team. The situations we put them on were hilarious. I had so much fun at the Jungle. I thought they would get together that night.”_

_“Me too!” Claudia grinned. “I never thought that I would have to convince my Aunt to come for a visit. I’m glad she accepted my suggestion. It took me five nights to convince her. Appearing in someone’s dreams is exhausting.”_

_“But it was worth it. She was awesome.” Talia sighed. “I think we should leave. They gonna need some privacy soon.” She pointed to Derek and Stiles. “Do you wanna visit my daughter? She must be watching Supernatural right now.”_

_“Sure.” Claudia agreed. “I would love to meet Cora.”_

_“Let’s go then!” Talia smiled._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- It’s Christmas. Yay! So I wanted to end the story with something magical. I would love to see Claudia and Talia as friends.
> 
> \- I don’t think that Brett is straight. But if I had put Isaac with Scott, the guy at the Jungle would’ve never said they weren’t a couple. I mean, Isaac and Scott have chemistry. Brett and Scott don’t. That’s why I chose to write Brett into the story.
> 
> \- When I think of Claudia Stilinski, I picture Piper Halliwell from Charmed in my mind. She is my Claudia. If you want to imagine Talia and Claudia conversing, remember of Piper. Please? :)


End file.
